Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $17.5\%$
Answer: $17.5$ percent = $17.5$ per cent = $17.5$ per hundred $17.5\% = \dfrac{17.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{17.5\%} = 0.175$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.